kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cool Cave
|jap_name = ヒンヤリどうくつ (Hinyari Dōkutsu) |jap_meaning = Cool Cave ヒンヤリ/ひんやり = Cool, どうくつ/洞窟 = Cave |world = Hot Land |theme = Cool, damp limestone cave |treasure = Furniture: Crystal, Frog Mirror; Cool Cave CD |common enemies = Battins, Dandan, Dropso, Flamer, Rolling Clod, Slobba, Snip-Snap |notes = Metamortex: Digger }} Cool Cave is the eleventh stage in Kirby's Epic Yarn and third in Hot Land, the third level in the game. It comes after Lava Landing and precedes Dino Jungle, which is unlocked with the Torch patch obtained from this stage. Cool Cave is a place inside a cool, waterlogged and crystal-filled limestone cave, which gets more dangerous the deeper Kirby and Prince Fluff venture inside. The cave exterior is bright and sunny, but little light reaches the interior of the cave. Overview Kirby starts outside the cave, where the player can briefly see the volcanoes from Lava Landing. The player must jump up two stairs and enter the nearby Snake passage, which will drop them into the interior of the cave. Once inside, the player should progress forward to encounter a pulley that automatically raises a section of the floor up and down. After passing two Battins, which can either be avoided or defeated, the player will find a lake with some beads in it and another pulley. However, this one is manual, so the player must roll it up in order to raise the ground and reach the top of the nearby cliff, jumping on a temporary carpet platform on the way. The player should then see another Battins, and afterwards, an automatic pulley that periodically slams the ceiling onto the ground. Passing this obstacle with careful timing, they will then reach a dead end with an arrow sign pointing downwards. The player must now drop through the carpet platform on the floor, collecting beads while they fall, to arrive in the next area. Moving right, they will first find a carpet platform on the ground. By dropping through this, and quickly entering the Snake passage before they fall through the second carpet platform, they will encounter a Treasure Patch. Opening it yields the first treasure of the stage, the Crystal. The player should then backtrack through the Snake passage, fall down the second carpet platform, and travel through the Snake passage to the left to get back to where they started. To the right of the carpet platform the player should have previously fallen through is a Pull Patch, which releases a beam of sunlight from outside when opened, as so reveals some beads in a cavern directly underneath Kirby. To progress, however, the player should climb up the nearby carpet platforms and use Weight form to crush the Slobba blocking the path. A Cloth Block is situated directly beyond this point, which, if the player released the sunlight earlier, they should now break with Weight form. Below the block is a Snake passage that leads to the cavern where the beads were revealed, and after obtaining them, the player should backtrack through the Snake passage. Back on the higher level, the player must travel through the Snake passage indicated by the downward arrow, and outrun the Snip-Snap along the way. Now in a small cavern, the player can collect the Event Orb to spawn a trail of beads that the player can follow through the Snake maze to collect some more beads located directly below the small cavern that had the Event Orb. From here, the player can travel left through the maze for more beads, and then up and left, respectively, at the next two junctures to collect some beads to the left of where the player first entered this area. Proceeding down from here, the player should find an Event Orb, and, following the trail of beads it spawns to the right, dodging the Snip-Snap along the second half of the passage, they should exit the maze and reach the next area. They will first encounter a Battins, and directly afterwards, a Rolling Clod. This enemy is rolling back and forth in a half-pipe, so careful timing is required to open the Pull Patch in the center of the ditch and obtain the two-star Star Patch. There is then an identical half-pipe, with the difference that the Rolling Clod here is gigantic; as a result, the player may swing from the button overhead in Pendulum form to proceed without taking damage, or they can collect the beads on the ground if they are able to time their jumps. After a final half-pipe with some beads and a small Rolling Clod, the player will find a Treasure Patch blocked off by Cloth Blocks. As there is a platform over the Cloth Blocks and no enemy nearby to roll up, the player must find a different way to break the blocks. They can accomplish this by crossing some spikes using a manual pulley, where they should notice giant Rolling Clods continuously rolling to the left. If the player times activating the pulley so that there is a bridge over the spikes when the Rolling Clod approaches, the enemy will ram into the Cloth Blocks from before, granting access to the Treasure Patch. Inside is the CD of the stage. Past the point where the giant Rolling Clods fall from the ceiling and continuously roll left, the cave floor rolls up and down in waves, alternating between small and big waves. These waves do not affect Kirby's horizontal movement, but they do provide obstacles that he must overcome. At the beginning of this section, the player can use a big wave to access four beads floating in the air. Directly afterwards, however, the ceiling lowers drastically for a few steps, and the player must be careful not to be crushed against the ceiling by big waves. When the player reaches the point where the ceiling is high again, they will find a Dandan, which they must either avoid or defeat. A section with a few spikes and a platform overhead follows. The player should collect the beads and walk across the platform to avoid the spikes. In doing this, the player must be careful of any big waves, as they will raise the spikes into the platform. One Battins later, the player should notice a Pull Patch accessible by jumping off a big wave, which they may open if they want more beads. Behind the next Dandan is an optional Snake passage leading to a star bead, which the player can only enter when on top of a big wave. Jumping over some spikes, the player has two options: they can either jump on top of the nearby platform, defeating a Dandan, or dash under it so as not to be crushed by the waves, obtaining the five-star Star Patch. The next area introduces the final gimmick of the stage, falling stalactites. They slowly emerge from the ceiling, allowing the player to react, and serve as platforms before they disappear into the ground. Making use of a stalactite, the player must climb a nearby cliff, then use the next one to reach a Snake passage that is well off the ground. In the next room, the player will find another stalactite, and a Dropso to the right of it. By rolling up the Dropso and using the stalactite to jump to a platform to the right, then throwing the Dropso at a Cloth Block to the left, the player will gain access to a Pull Patch that contains the three-star Star Patch. The player should then dive into the nearby underground pond, avoiding a stalactite, and continue right, optionally collecting the beads on a ledge to the right. The final regular room of the stage consists of a tall room that Kirby must climb, where three stalactites continuously fall through all the platforms. The player should first jump up the stairs to the right, dodging the stalactites, until they come to some beads. They should then jump on the middle stalactite as it falls to reach a ledge on the left, and from there, jump to the middle platform and collect the beads on the left and right ledges. Having completed this level of the room, the player should climb higher by again jumping on the middle stalactite when it comes close. At the top level on the left, the player must again traverse to the right, dodging the stalactites for a final time, and fall down the carpet platform they will encounter. The player should yank the Pull Patch they find to reveal a Metamortex, and when Kirby collects it, he will transform into Digger form. A screen lights up explaining how to dig, and the player can proceed to the right, digging through the rock-like cotton. The section starts out as a narrow hallway full of rock and some beads, but then the area opens up into a vast room the player must dig through. The player can first collect some beads if they dig upwards, but to progress, they must dig downwards. In doing this, they will find two rows of beads and, at the bottom of the room, a Waddle Dee. Proceeding right through the narrow hallway will lead to another large section of rock. If the player digs up and left from here, they will find a Flamer and an Event Orb that spawns beads in a rectangular pattern. Backtracking right, a trail of beads leads to an opening in the center of the rock, where another Flamer and more beads are located. The next patch of rock, located to the right, has four small openings in it. Three are located along the corners and contain beads, and the fourth, placed in the center, has beads and a Flamer. After this, the player should encounter more beads scattered in a rectangular pattern around the rock, and, farther on, the Reel Gate that turns Kirby back to normal. However, there are two ways to access the Reel Gate. Both paths contain beads, but the top path also has a Flamer, which the player must avoid. The top path is also the only way to access the nearby Treasure Patch containing the final treasure of the stage, the Frog Mirror. After getting the item, the player will need to use Weight form and fall through the Cloth Blocks in the floor, rejoining the bottom path. Up ahead Kirby will finally exit the cave, and the player must ring the Bonus Bell to finish the stage. Music Trivia *Cool Cave is one of three stages in Hot Land not to involve lava or hot deserts, the other two being Dino Jungle and Dusk Dunes. Gallery KEY Cool Cave.png ja:ヒンヤリどうくつ zh:舒凉洞窟 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Cave